Goosefeather's Curse/Main article
200px |author=Victoria HolmesRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |cover artist=Owen Richardson |isbn=ISBN 9780062343307 |editions=eBook |publish date =1 September 2015 |preceded = Pinestar's Choice |followed = Tallstar's Revenge |summary=Goosekit is a ThunderClan cat with a very special gift - he can see things no other cat can see, such as dead ancestors in camp and visions of the future. However, this interferes with Goosekit's normal life. Can he see this as a gift, or as a curse? }} Goosefeather's Curse is the eighth e-book novella attributed by HarperCollins.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Goosefeather is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog Blurb :In this novella from the world of Erin Hunter's #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series, discover how Goosefeather learned of his dark and terrible future. :Goosefeather is destined to be a medicine cat unlike any ThunderClan has ever known--but will he ever come to terms with a gift that feels like a curse? :Warriors: Goosefeather's Curse also includes a teaser to Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy. Detailed plot description :Goosekit is being told a story about the leader of TigerClan, who is driving a warrior from another Clan away from his territory. Goosekit is frightened, and the elder telling him the story reassures him that it's not true. Daisytoe, Goosekit's mother, calls him to go outside and play. The elder reassures him to go forward and that she will finish the story later, but Goosekit is impatient and wants to know what he needs to do if he meets the leader of TigerClan as a leader. Moonkit, Goosekit's sister, and Poppykit try to play with Goosekit, but he refuses to join in, worried that he would get hurt just as Rabbitkit had, who is being treated by Cloudberry. Goosekit is disheartened to believe that he might stay the same size he is forever. Rooktail, Moonkit and Goosekit's father, brings prey to Daisytoe. Stormpaw mocks Goosekit playfully, and brings Moonkit over to take fresh-kill to the elders. Adderpaw offers Goosekit a mouse, in which he reluctantly attempts to eat, but Nettlebreeze takes it from him instead, stating that elders and kits need to eat first. He tells Goosekit to respect his elders, and Goosekit doesn't dare pick a fight with him. Goosekit wants to go back into the nursery, but Daisytoe urges him to stay outside. Goosekit is uncomfortable about being outside with so many cats, remarking that Stormpaw would try and kill him. He states that if Goosekit were ever to come across a badger, and Stormpaw was there, Stormpaw would leave Goosekit to fight it on his own. Goosekit mumbles that Stormpaw is the meanest cat in ThunderClan. Goosekit plays hide and seek with Moonkit and the other kits in the nursery. He is found easily, but when it's his turn to find the kits, a black and white tom tells Goosekit where they are. Goosekit finds them, and they assume he cheated due to the speed of in which they were found. They refuse to play with him anymore. :When Swiftpaw disappears and the ThunderClan warriors go frantic, Goosekit asks the black and white tom where she is. The black and white tom directs his question to a brown tom with stripes, and he replies that he last saw Swiftpaw at Sunningrocks. Goosekit tells the Clan where she is, but they don't believe him, stating that he's never been to Sunningrocks before and he hadn't even gone out of camp. Swiftpaw is found in the reeds near Sunningrocks. Goosekit explains that a dark brown tom told him, but the only dark brown cat in the Clan was Squirrelwhisker, and Squirrelwhisker was a she-cat. Cloudberry asks Goosekit to describe exactly who he saw, with Doestar listening. Goosekit describes the tom with long legs and nearly black stripes, and Doestar thinks he must be mistaken. Cloudberry tells Doestar that she'll talk to him, and Cloudberry prompts Goosekit to tell her if he knew all the names of the cats in the Clan. Goosekit doesn't, but he describes more cats he hasn't seen - the black and white tom that had told him where the kits were hiding, the brown tom who told him where Swiftpaw was, the brown elder who told Goosekit stories, and a cat besides Nettlebreeze he hadn't known. When Cloudberry asks Nettlebreeze about that cat, he replies that it is his mother, Dawnfeather. Cloudberry tells him that she is watching over him from StarClan, and Goosekit is confused. He wonders how Nettlebreeze can't see her, for she's besides him almost all the time. Cloudberry explains that she's dead, and she thinks that the tom who told him where Swiftpaw is was Beetail, the ThunderClan deputy before Cloudberry joined ThunderClan. She tells Goosekit that only he can see them, and no one else, and that it is a gift. She orders him not to tell any other cat, and says that he should be Cloudberry's apprentice. She asks him if he wants to train as a medicine cat. :During Swiftbreeze, Adderfang, and Stormtail's warrior ceremony, Doestar also announces that she has a new apprentice to appoint. The ThunderClan cats are confused, as no kit is six moons old yet. To every cat's surprise, Doestar appoints Goosekit as Cloudberry's apprentice, even though he is only four moons old. Both Daisytoe and the other kits are upset, and so is every cat except Doestar and Cloudberry. Cloudberry explains that their ancestors have chosen Goosepaw for a special path, which wins the approval of most of the cats, save for the kits and Stormtail. Goosepaw apologizes to Moonkit, but she insists that she's not upset. Cloudberry takes Goosepaw to the Moonstone, to meet the other medicine cats. Echosnout, the RiverClan medicine cat, thinks that he's too young to be a medicine cat. Chiveclaw, the WindClan medicine cat, thinks it's fine, and Hawkpaw, his apprentice, is jealous that he had to wait six moons to be apprenticed. Cloudberry explains the ritual of the Moonstone to Goosepaw, who believes that he doesn't need to do this as he can already see StarClan when he's awake. When Goosepaw touches his nose to the rock, StarClan cats visit him, speaking odd sayings, such as: Listen to what midnight tells you. The lake will run red with the blood of brothers. So much water... Goosepaw is frightened and wakes up, running out of Mothermouth. Cloudberry is able to calm him down. Back at ThunderClan territory, Goosepaw learns herbs with his StarClan mentor, Pearnose. :Moonpaw watches Goosepaw sort herbs, thinking he's talking to himself. She asks Goosepaw why he can't be normal, like Stormtail. Goosepaw grumpily messes up his leaves, and Pearnose scolds him, saying that all of the herbs are important, even in greenleaf. Pearnose expresses sympathy for Goosepaw, telling him she knows it's hard to be the only apprentice training as a medicine cat while his denmates are training to be warriors. But she explains that nothing is more important than being loyal to his Clanmates. Goosepaw complains that it'd be easier to be loyal if his Clanmates didn't treat him like he was a rogue. Pearnose orders Goosepaw to do chores for the elders, and Goosepaw is jealous of Moonpaw having one mentor, while he has two that boss him around. Goosepaw has a vision of battling kittypets, and he tells Cloudberry and Doestar. Doestar orders her deputy, Pineheart, to find Squirrelwhisker's patrol - as Goosepaw believes he saw Squirrelwhisker in the vision. When Pineheart brings back the patrol, it is indeed true that they got into a skirmish with kittypets. Cloudberry and Goosepaw treat the patrol, and Doestar thanks Goosepaw publicly. She also makes another surprise announcement - that she believes Goosepaw is ready to be a full medicine cat, and asks Cloudberry to give him his name. Once again, the ThunderClan cats are furious - especially the apprentices, as Goosepaw had only been training for three moons. Moonpaw is jealous, having only been an apprentice for one moon. Stormtail asks Goosepaw what's so special about him. Goosepaw recalls his vision about Stormtail letting Goosepaw be attacked by a badger, and Goosepaw tells Stormtail that he knows what he's going to do, and he's prepared. Stormtail, confused, tells him he's weird. Cloudberry tells Doestar that she will give Goosepaw his name at the next half-moon, but he will keep training as her apprentice. From the crowd, Squirrelwhisker thanks Goosepaw with a glance. :At the Moonstone, Goosepaw receives the name of Goosefeather. When he comes back to camp, he notices that some cats are still resentful of him having his new name. Finally, Goosefeather's vision comes true. Goosefeather sees Stormtail while collecting herbs, and Stormtail tells Goosefeather to watch out, leaping through a bush. Goosefeather is cornered by a badger, but he is saved by Moonpaw, Daisytoe, and Windflight. Goosefeather thanks Moonpaw for saving his life, but Moonpaw scolds him, saying that he shouldn't have been out on his own when he didn't know how to defend himself. Goosefeather starts to say that it was Stormtail's fault the badger attacked him, and Moonpaw cuts him off, telling him that Stormtail had alerted the patrol that Goosefeather was being ambushed. She says she doesn't believe him, and that he put all their lives in danger. She tells him to learn to live in the real world, for she won't always be there to save him. A tortoiseshell cat tells Goosefeather that he was very lucky, and teaches him a few battle moves in case he was ever attacked again, and not just by badgers. The she-cat tells him not to go practicing his new battle moves on Stormtail, and Goosefeather is shocked that she knows this. He asks what her name is, and she replies that it is Mapleshade. When Goosefeather comes back to camp, Moonpaw apologizes for running off like she did, but Goosefeather admits that she is right and he needs to learn to defend himself. Moonpaw tells him that it's the duty of warriors to protect their medicine cat, and asks him if he ever gets lonely, and that it isn't normal to not have friends. Goosefeather tells her that this is his normal. Goosefeather goes over to Stormtail, telling him he knew what he did - that he had purposely left Goosefeather alone with the badger so that he would get hurt. Stormtail tells him that he went to fetch help. Goosefeather replies Stormtail had deliberately brought the badger to him, that it was Moonpaw who saved his life, and Stormtail thanks StarClan for his sister, saying that she's a wonderful cat. Goosefeather is called to the nursery, to help Larksong deliver her kits. Larksong has two healthy kits, Sunkit and Featherkit. Goosefeather sees their destiny roll in front of him, telling Cloudberry that Sunkit would be a leader, and Featherkit would become a medicine cat. He suggests that they tell Doestar, as these kits are very special. Cloudberry tells him that every kit is special, saying that the kits should grow up like every other kit. Goosefeather is upset, reminding Cloudberry that he didn't have a chance to grow up like the other kits did. Cloudberry tells him that Goosefeather was always different, and orders him to tell the Clan about the good news. :At the start of leaf-bare, more kits are born, crowding the nursery. Goosefeather comments about Sunkit being more powerful than his brother, and Cloudberry hisses at him to not say it out loud. As prey grows scarce, Cloudberry offers a squirrel to Doestar, who looks rather thin. Doestar refuses it, telling her to give it to the queens. She frets about how they will feed three new litters. Goosefeather has a vision about cats dying from starvation, and already dead cats in the clearing. He wakes up, horrified, telling Doestar about his vision. She calls Cloudberry and Pineheart to her den, and Cloudberry suggests they freeze their prey. Doestar expands on the idea, proposing the suggestion of digging their prey into the ground as the earth freezes - so when they dig it back up, the prey will be frozen. Pineheart agrees, saying that he'll send cats to hunt. When Goosefeather goes out, he has another vision of the past - Mapleshade luring a golden she-cat into an adders' den. The she-cat gets bitten by the adder, and begs Mapleshade to help her. Mapleshade refuses to do so, and hopes that she dies in agony. Goosefeather demands to know if Mapleshade had really done that, and Mapleshade confirms, saying she hates every single cat in ThunderClan and won't rest until she has vengeance on every single one of them. Goosefeather is confused, reminding Mapleshade that she had helped him after the badger attack, pointing out that it wasn't vengeance. Mapleshade tells him that she doesn't need to punish him, that he is doomed already and StarClan has seen to that. Goosefeather is perplexed, asking her to explain what she meant. But Mapleshade is already gone, and Goosefeather recalls on all his visions he had, but realizes he's never had a vision of his own future. :At the Gathering, Doestar announces the birth of the three new litters, and vows to announce their new apprentices when the warm weather returns. Back at camp, Goosefeather has another vision of the prey rotting, and warns Pineheart. Pineheart orders cats to dig their prey up, and Harepounce digs up a vole, which is coated in slime and maggots. Goosefeather comes to the horrifying conclusion that there was nothing he could do to save his Clan from starvation. Harepounce dies first - followed by Flashnose, Stagleap, Hollypelt, and Nettlebreeze. Hunger becomes so bad, cats resort to chewing twigs and eating worms. He realizes that Mapleshade was right when she said that he was doomed. Pearnose visits Goosefeather, telling him that she has seen what is happening in ThunderClan and her heart is breaking for them. Goosefeather is guilt-stricken, telling Pearnose he knew what was going to happen yet he couldn't stop it. Pearnose tells Goosefeather that he cannot change the future, but he can shine like the tiniest flame, but he is not responsible for his Clanmate's destinies. Goosefeather sighs, telling her that his gift is useless, and asks StarClan why he was given this. :Moonflower, Poppydawn, Heronwing, and Rabbitleap become warriors. Stormtail is seen watching Moonflower with bright eyes, and Goosefeather knows that Stormtail will choose Moonflower as his mate. Goosefeather asks Cloudberry if Doestar is sick, and Cloudberry says that she will watch over her. Cloudberry informs Goosefeather that this is Doestar's last life, but warns him not to tell his Clanmates, for the thought of losing their Clan leader would send them into panic. The next morning, Doestar dies. He asks if he should help wash her, but Cloudberry insists on doing it herself. The Clan sits vigil for Doestar, and Cloudberry tells Goosefeather to bring Pineheart to the Moonstone. Cloudberry tells Goosefeather that he had been a good apprentice, and that he will be a good medicine cat. She tells him to trust his instincts and remember what she had taught her, and she says goodbye. Goosefeather whispers that he does not want to leave her, but Cloudberry replies that she must leave him. She tells him that he is not the only cat powerless to change the future, and she does not envy him for what he has to face. She tells Goosefeather that he must live with his knowledge, and that he needs to put his Clan first. She wishes that StarClan will light his path. Goosefeather gets ready to bring Pineheart to the Moonstone, and Pineheart is shocked at Doestar's death, wondering if he'll be half the leader she was. Goosefeather tells him that she will watch over him from StarClan. :During Pineheart's leader ceremony, he receives his nine lives: courage, loyalty, knowing when to fight and knowing when to pursue peace, appreciating the work of a medicine cat, and trusting the wisdom of his companion through his leadership. Goosefeather receives a vision of a Twoleg den, and Pineheart - now Pinestar, arching himself against a Twoleg's leg, letting himself be stroked by the Twoleg. He sees Pinestar following the Twoleg into its den, and Goosefeather is shocked. Pinestar shocks him out of his vision, excited that he had received his nine lives. Goosefeather nods, knowing that Pinestar would betray his Clanmates and the warrior code. He realizes that every sunrise from now, he would be waking up, wondering if that would be the day Pinestar would abandon his Clan. He knows that he cannot tell any cat, and that he could only wait and watch. He knows he is cursed to keep his knowledge a secret - he had seen the future. And there was nothing Goosefeather could do to change it. : Trivia Interesting facts *This book has also been called Goosefeather's Past and Goosefeather's Madness.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *This book starts 9 years after Mapleshade's death.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Goosefeather's Curse can be found here. Publication history *''Goosefeather's Curse'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 1 September 2015 *''Shadows of the Clans'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback) (included within), 26 January 2016Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Goosefeather's Curse'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; reprint), 10 April 2018Revealed on edelweiss.plus See also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter by Chapter notes *Book Cover Gallery Notes and references fr:Goosefeather's Curseru:Безумие Гусохвостаfi:Goosefeather's Cursede:Goosefeather's Cursepl:Klątwa Gęsiego Piórazh:鹅羽的诅咒 Category:Book article pages